Carta
by Oishiidesuyo
Summary: Jane encuentra una carta en la biblioteca del castillo que cambia su vida para siempre. (Muerte de un personaje)


**DISCALIMER: Esta serie no me pertenece solo me divierto escribiendo de ellos.**

* * *

"_Tu no me conoces yo nunca llegare a conocerte, solo quiero que al menos alguien sepa mi historia, nací en un pequeño pueblo, conocí a la persona mas increíble convirtiéndonos en amigos, los mejores._

_Durante muchos años nunca nos separarnos, planeamos una vida juntos. Conforme fuimos creciendo un sentimiento mayor a la amistad creció entre nosotros. Llegando a profesarnos amor, todo era perfecto. _

_Hasta que de un lugar lejano llego esa persona, deslumbrando a todos a su alrededor poco a poco comenzó a hacerme de lado y a pesar que decía que me amaba sabia que estaba perdiendo, fue ahí que comenzó a formarse el triangulo y como en cualquier triangulo siempre hay uno que sufre mas y ese papel era mio solo que no quería darme cuenta._

_Decía que solo eran amigos que era a mi a quien en realidad amaba pero con el tiempo sus palabras empezaron a perder sentido para mi, su amor era lo que mas deseaba y me lo estaban quitando, ese sentimiento de perdida me llevo a convertirme en un ser enojado, despiadado, donde todo lo bueno perdió significado, hice cosas de las cuales ahora me arrepiento porque fui yo quien alejo mas a la persona que amaba. _

_Ahora ya es tarde, tome mi decisión, algunos pensaran que fui cobarde pero los reto a amar sin ser correspondidos, a ver a esa persona en brazos de alguien mas y tener que decirte a ti mismo que estas contento si es feliz pero es una mentira._

_Creí que podía con esto, creí que si intentaba ser feliz primero yo estos sentimientos desparecerían pero la verdad es que no se van, se una forma de hacerlos desaparecer._

_Escribo esto solo para sacar lo que me atormenta y simplemente he de pedirte a ti que encontraste esta carta que la destruyas que borres de tu memoria lo que he escrito y no sientas lastima por mi. Mi muerte me traerá la paz que tanto ansió, deseo que quien quiera que seas nunca sufras como yo lo he hecho"_

Es carta la encontré entre algunas cosas viejas que estaban por tirar en el castillo, al principio no entendía lo que quería decir como era posible querer morir solo porque una persona no te ama, era dramático.

Cuando cumplí 14 años aunque yo no lo quisiera mi cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar de forma diferente; mi madre dijo que me estaba convirtiendo en una mujer, odie esa palabra y lo que significaba, me aferre a la niñez hasta que puede pero mis sentimientos comenzaron a traicionarme y termine teniendo sensaciones extrañas hacia mi rival de juventud aunque no tuve tiempo de entenderlas ya que se fue del palacio a entrenar a un lugar muy lejano, a un reino que ni siquiera sabia que existía.

Durante dos años no pensé en el, hasta que lo vi entrar por la puerta principal del castillo, era ya todo un caballero al igual que yo. Mi corazón latió rápidamente al verlo desmontar y no puede evitar sonreír, estaba hermoso lo años le habían sentado bien su perfecta cabellera negra se movía con el viento y fue ahí que me di cuenta que mi madre tenia razón ya era una mujer consiente de los hombres a su alrededor y lo que menos quería era eso.

Yo también había crecido, tenia un cuerpo curvilíneo o al menos eso decía la princesa no voluptuoso pero para mi no había diferencia.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente cada vez que él se acercaba y lentamente supe que me estaba enamorando de ese hombre, pasaba mas tiempo a su lado intentando saber mas acerca de él, a veces lo espiaba en la ducha y la parte baja de mi cuerpo temblaba al ver su cuerpo desnudo. Comenzó a salir con otras chica y cada vez que lo miraba estaba en la cama con una de ellas, sabia lo que hacían no era ingenua.

Tenia que confesarle lo que sentía así que un día tome la decisión de que ninguna otra mujer me lo robaría aunque no contaba con esa chica de la tierra lejana que decidió seguir a mi amado hasta nuestro reino y empezó el tormento. El pasaba mas tiempo a su lado platicando de quien sabe que cosas y yo solo miraba pero me canse. Un bendito día me pare frente a él y le di un beso el parecía sorprendido al separarnos pero pronto recobro la conciencia, como buen caballero me dijo que no correspondía mis sentimientos. El mundo se me vino abajo, ni siquiera llegue a formar un triangulo.

El amor era injusto cuando crees tenerlo te da una bofetada y te dice lo idiota que eres por creer en el y ahora entiendo lo que es carta quería decir hablaba de lo mucho que duele el amor y a pesar de eso lo único que deseo es que me mire y me diga lo mucho que me ama pero eso no va ha pasar porque el claramente no tiene interés en mi.

Ahora que me miro al espejo y las lagrimas caen me doy cuenta porque se quito la vida esa persona en el espejo no soy yo, hoy será la primera vez que lo intente, no se porque quiero hacerlo es solo… necesito saber si es verdad lo que dice, que el dolor se va.

El invierno había llegado así que era la mejor época para mi plan camine al rio cerca del castillo con la carta hecha bolas en mi mano miro el agua correr, sin pensarlo me arrojo lo ultimo que siento es como cada parte de mi cuerpo se congela por un instante el dolor se desvanece y entonces despierto en mi cama con el rostro preocupado de mi madre enterándome que el me salvo y me exigen una explicación, miento, invento que salí a pasear y mire el agua cuando resbalé, creen mi historia para cuando me dejan sola comienzo a llorar porque no quería ser salvada y luego me digo que estúpida como se puede sufrir tanto cuando el desde un principio dejo las cosas en claro. Tengo que salir adelante me repito una y otra vez pero no parece funcionar.

Cuando me recupere me llene de deberes porque era la única forma en que podía dormir sin sentir las lagrimas caer todas las noches al ver la muestras de afecto que nunca serian mías. El tiempo era sabio y finalmente las cosas comenzaban a mejorar sin embargo, algo terrible paso él le pidió matrimonio.

Corrí al lugar mas alejado solo para gritar – no quiero amarte – hasta que no tuve mas voz, hasta que las lagrimas dejaron de caer, hasta que mi corazón dejo de doler. Regrese a casa y los vi juntos ella era muy hermosa, me mire y me sentí inferior solo ahora me arrepentía de querer ser un caballero.

Fue ahí que tome la decisión de huir sin pensar en las consecuencias, en mi viaje conocí lugares de gran belleza, ese año tuve aventuras como siempre lo desee pero me canse y deje que me atraparan para llevarme de regreso al castillo a afrontar el castigo de mi comportamiento que era la muerte.

Llevo dos días en la celda no se permite ver a nadie y aun así el se las ha arreglado para venir a verme, sigue igual que como lo recuerdo.

- Jane te pido que ruegues por tu vida – me dice atrayendo mi atención hacia el

- ¿Ya tienen hijos? – pregunto desconcertándolo

- Si pero eso no es… - se que trata que hacer y la verdad ya es tarde para mi

- Ve con ellos ya estaré bien – siento los ojos llorosos – Gunther por favor vete no hay nada que puedas hacer para salvarme – lo doy la espalda porque no quiero verlo

- Se que ese día en el rio no resbalaste, vi cuando te arrojaste y no entiendo no eres tu – me dice puedo notar su molestia

- ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? – pregunto mirándolo esperando tener la fuerza para contestar sus preguntas

- Esperaba que tu… solo esperaba que fuera una fase pero ahora veo que lo que deseas es morir y no puedo permitirte rendirte – se acerca a los barrotes de la celda y lo tomo de las manos

- Me rendí hace mas de un año, yo… - siento como los labios me tiemblan – quiero que te vayas, mañana es mi audiencia con el rey y quiero dormir un poco – le cambio el tema nuevamente le doy la espalda me recuesto en el piso duro esperando hasta que se vaya

La audiencia con el rey llega antes de lo que tenia previsto. Mis amigos y conocidos están ahí puedo verles las caras de miedo por mi al verme entrar encadenada, se que están listos para luchar por mi pero yo ya me he rendido y aunque se que estoy ante el rey y este me hace preguntas no tengo nada que decir a mi favor. Mi madre rompe en llanto, oigo suplicas por mi vida pero se que no me la perdonara porque hacerlo rompería el código de caballería y lo haría ver débil cosa que ningún rey debe permitir.

- Jane habla a tu favor, te lo suplico – me pide Gunther y me duele el corazón verlo triste por mi culpa pero solo le sonrió

- Acepto el castigo que me imponga su majestad – digo obligándolo a mandarme a la horca y cuando escucho esa palabras me siento mas tranquila – solo tengo un ultimo deseo, quiero unas horas para estar en el rio – el rey me mira con melancolía sin mas concede mi deseo y esa misma tarde soy llevada al rio el día es perfecto

Me meto al agua y se siente tan bien; lo veo a lo lejos con un bebe en brazos que sé ha venido a presentármelo y lloro porque esa era mi vida ese debió de haber sido mi hijo intento ocultar las lagrimas pero se que me ha visto.

- Jane te sacare del reino yo y… - le pongo mi dedo en los labios y tomo a su hijo de sus brazos llevándolo conmigo al agua jugando con el – te diré un secreto – digo al niño que me mira fijamente – amo a tu padre – le hablo en voz baja, las lagrimas luchan por salir, le regreso a su hijo antes que caigan sin control

Pido regresar a la celda, todo el camino las lagrimas brotan de mis ojos, me siento muy mal creo que debí haber intentado tratar de seguir adelante y ahí a mitad del camino me deje caer el peso de los últimos acontecimientos cae sobre mi, el me abraza y lloro sobre su pecho.

- Lo siento – digo entre sollozos se que no entiende solo quiero que el sepa que lamento no haber luchado mas – yo… - me separo de él tomando su rostro entre mis manos – te… - pensaba decírselo pero esas palabras eran una carga y solo lo haría sentirse culpable, no quería eso así que me aleje pero el no me dejo me abrazo con mas fuerza

- Lo siento – ahora fue el quien me pidió perdón no entendía porque – no puedo dejar que mueras no cuando te amo demasiado – escucho esas palabras en mi oído y no puedo creerlo que es lo que trata de hacer

Me levanto molesta dejando que los guardias me lleven a mi celda, mi madre es quien me lleva mi ultima comida y hay tantas cosas que ella me quiere decir pero solo nos sentamos en silencio hasta terminar la cena que me ha dado mucho sueño para cuando despierto estoy en un lugar diferente acostada en una cama suave, abro lo ojos despertando en una pequeña cabaña por lo que veo, investigo a mis alrededores puedo ver a Dragón custodiar la morada desde el cielo y ahí partiendo leña esta el y lloro porque hizo lo que suplique que no hiciera y ahora había arruinado su vida para salvarme, solo que el me mira sonriendo como si… no entiendo lo que pasa.

- No vamos a que quedarnos mucho tiempo, será mejor que entres y comas algo – me dice aunque hay muchas preguntas no digo nada solo hago lo que el me pide

Como me dice preparo lo comida aunque no solo para mi también para el y trato de arreglar lo mejor que puedo la pequeña cabaña, el entra después sin decir nada le sirvo comida para después regresar a la cama y dejar que mis problemas se terminen con una siesta.

Cuando despierto estoy segura que al fin tengo lo que deseaba, sin decir mas dejo que el me lleve al lugar que considera seguro, al llegar es una cabaña mas grande que en la estuvimos antes me dice que debe regresar para que nadie sospeche pero que pronto regresara.

Su regreso fue largo pero con el trajo algunos muebles, semillas, ropa y estoy feliz como hace mucho no me sentía pero de nuevo el debe regresar a casa no sin antes demostrarle lo mucho que lo amo, al partir el parece ausente y es ahí que lo entiendo, que recuerdo la mentira que me dijo. Me había dicho que me amaba para convencerme de que valía la pena vivir; para quedarme en la cabaña y no hacer lo que el consideraba una locura.

Me quede en la cabaña días enteros encerrada, pensando en lo que debía hacer. Cuando el regreso al verlo entrar estaba muy molesta.

- No voy a quedarme en este lugar Gunther – digo sorprendiéndolo al escuchar mi voz después de tanto tiempo – quiero regresar al castillo y afrontar mi destino – respiro hondo

- Tu destino no es morir por un error – intenta convencerme – pondrás en riesgo a los que te ayudaron a salir – se acerca a mi tratando de tocarme

- No pedí ser salvada – me alejo dándole la espalda – tampoco quiero tu lastima – mi enfado aumenta – y no pido tu permiso para irme – lo miro a la cara esta preocupado por mi solo que no me interesa sin que tenga tiempo de detenerme tomo su espada

- Jane escúchame por favor – pide al ver que estoy apuntándole

- Se que no solo me viste arrojarme al rio también encontraste la carta y he de decirte que no la escribí yo, la encontré un día que limpiaba en la biblioteca –suspiro tomado aun con mas fuerza la espada – no tenia sentido, hasta que crecí y me di cuenta que sentía algo por ti, estaba emocionada nos imagine juntos pero tu te imaginaste con alguien mas – rio sintiendo los ojos llorosos – de verdad intente seguir con mi vida, solo logre hacer el dolor mas profundo, menos posible de soportar y me tire al rio pero me salvaste – mis manos tiemblan – pensé que huyendo olvidaría pero no fue así. Hice cosas que decepcionarían a mis padres tratando de olvidar, de sacarte de mi vida – las lagrimas caen sin control – tenias razón esa ya no era yo, me miraba al espejo y no me reconocí hasta el bendito día que deje que me capturaran supe que la antigua yo volvió aunque fuera por poco – las limpio tranquilizándome o al menos intentándolo – la perdí de nuevo cuando me dijiste que me amabas. Deseaba tanto creer que era verdad pero mi antiguo yo vi a través de tu mentira, se que de verdad quieres salvarme pero te lo repito "No necesito que me salves" – sonrío – vete sin mirar atrás – suplico no quiero lastimarlo

- Jane yo… - intenta acercarse

- Vete – digo amenazándolo con la espada, dejando que vea que hablo en serio

- Esta bien – camina a la salida sin dejar de mirarme

Al verlo salir tomo la espada y la clavo en mi abdomen, con mis últimas fuerzas la saco dejándola caer, no siento nada solo escucho su voz llamándome y sonrió su rostro será lo ultimo que vea en este mundo, sus lagrimas caen en mi rostro intento hablar pero no puedo.

Todo pasa lentamente, intenta salvarme llevándome con mi madre pero no hay tiempo se que moriré en el camino, lo único que lamento es no poder despedirme de mis padres y amigos.

- No llores al fin se fue – digo para que el entienda que me refiero al dolor – olvídame – pido poniendo mi mano en su mejilla siento su mano sobre la mía y las fuerza me abandona lo ultimo que escucho es mi nombre es sus labios

FIN


End file.
